


【福华】Do

by YXS05



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05
Summary: ⚠经理福x秘书华⚠NC-17⚠我说什么你就做什么，明白？





	【福华】Do

“John。”Sherlock的手在桌子上敲了敲，头也不抬的叫道。“怎么了？”他的秘书从隔壁的办公桌上站起来走向他，低声询问。

“现在几点？”Sherlock依旧没有抬头。“八点了。”John明显已经习惯了这个男人什么小事都要问他的习惯，抬眼看了一下墙上的挂钟，窗外面已经漆黑一片了。

“八点…”Sherlock写字的手顿了顿，然后他把钢笔盖上盖子放在一边，才抬起头看向旁边的男人，“报表做完了吗？”

“做完了。”John应了一声，以为对方要看就转过身去准备回到自己办公桌上把它拿过来，却没想到被对方拽住了手。

“回家。”在他奇怪的目光下，Sherlock站了起来，就着拉着他手的姿势，顺过一边的车钥匙就把人往外面带。

“今天黛比在她同学家住，明天再去接她就好了。”John习惯的让高大的男人为他打开车门看着他坐上去，一边提醒对方。

“我知道。”Sherlock挑了挑眉，一副了然的表情，开始倒车出了公司。“你怎么知…不用说了，我知道你知道。”John在短暂的惊讶之后，立刻明白过来，一定是自己送黛比去同学家又留下了什么小细节。

“裤腿上的白色狗毛，还有今天一直到现在你都没提醒我去接她，”Sherlock看着John思考的表情，忍不住笑着提醒他，“你衣服后面那个粉红色的贴纸，应该是那个爱搞怪的小女孩弄的。”

“你怎么不早提醒我。”John反手在衬衫背上摸了摸，果然撕下来一个纸质的粉色卡通贴纸，想到自己还在公司里到处走动分发任务，他不由得略微有些脸红。

“我刚刚才看到的。”Sherlock不得不出声为自己辩护，John在一边沉默下来，车子很快就停在了他们家门口。

贝克街221。

这是他们刚见面的时候合租的地方，虽说两个人现在手头都宽裕起来，但还是坚持租住在这里。

“今天回来的怎么这么晚？你们吃饭了吗？一看就没有。还好我多做了一些饭菜，刚好就留给你们了。我说过什么来着，我不是你们的管家，你们不能总是这样…”xxx太太正在一楼看着电视，看见两个人打开门，立刻扭过头对两个人加以责备，一边站起来往厨房走一边絮絮叨叨地说。

“我不饿。”“我不饿。”两个男人异口同声地回答，然后互相对视了一眼，默契的笑了一下走上楼。

“现在的年轻人，都不吃晚饭怎么可以…真是的。”xxx太太的动作顿了顿，露出懊恼的表情，叹了一口气摇着头又走回到沙发上接着看电视。

此时的楼上，Sherlock在反手关上门并上锁之后，立刻搂住了眼前正把外套挂在衣服架上的男人，身高优势让他完整的把对方抱在怀里。

John明显被突如其来的动作吓了一跳，但他立刻笑了起来，并没有抗拒对方，而是拖着挂在他背上的男人一路走到沙发边，“怎么了？”

“你记不记得你之前答应过我什么？”Sherlock坐下来，John顺势坐在了他腿上。“我答应过你什么？”John奇怪的扭头看着对方。

“你上次答应我，什么时候黛比不在，我们可以玩一些不过分的小游戏。”Sherlock吻了一下对方，眼里带着狡滑的神色。

“啊…我记得。”John看着他的神色，露出无可奈何对方的笑。因为那天晚上两个人都动了情，到了准备进入的时刻，黛比却突然过来请求和他一起睡。女儿为重的John在Sherlock哀怨的眼神里一边平复着自己，随口答应了对方一颗要求。

“那，我说什么你就做什么，明白了吗？”Sherlock就是喜欢John言出必应的军人惯性，他高兴的在对方臀部拍了拍，脸上还是风轻云淡的表情。

“现在，自己把自己脱干净。”Sherlock推了John一把让对方站起来面对自己，翘起二郎腿调整了一个看客的姿势，示意对方可以开始了。

John也没怎么扭捏，只是简单的解开自己的衬衫扣子，露出里面与外表文雅截然不同的结实身板。然后他拉开自己的裤链，把长裤褪了下来。在脱底裤的时候，他偷偷看了Sherlock一眼，然后带着些别扭地扯了下来，尚还疲软的性器裸露在对方灼热的视线中让他有些难为情。

“酸奶和蜂蜜更喜欢哪一个？”Sherlock突然问道。“什么？”John犹豫了一下，“嗯…还是…酸奶吧？”Sherlock露出满意的笑意，起身从冰箱里拿出来一盒半液态的酸奶，放在John面前。

“好了，那现在就来自己扩张吧。”Sherlock贴心地帮对方撕掉上层的塑料封盖，色情十足的舔掉粘在上面的酸奶，伸手把对方拽过来跪在自己腿两侧的沙发上。然后他意识到了什么不对，又让他转了个身背对自己跪着。

“Sherlock…”John皱起眉头，他显然觉得这样有些过分，自己的后穴就这么展现在对方眼前，他不由得红透了脸。“我说什么你做什么，你答应我的。”Sherlock却底气十足地耸耸肩，淡然地看着对方。

“你…”John被对方堵住了话，在长叹了一口气后他用手轻轻罩自己眼睛上，然后拿起了酸奶盒。

在Sherlock逐渐升温的视线里，John把冰凉的酸奶液倒入手心，冷藏的酸奶带着甜甜的香气，奶白的颜色让John的脸烧起来。他攥了攥酸奶让它更好的和温热的掌心接触，酸奶发出微弱的“咕嘟”声，冒出透明的泡泡。

然后John反手用沾着酸奶的食指往穴口里探，白色的液体立刻沾上他的皮肤，小穴温顺的接受了他自己的两根手指。Sherlock吞了一口口水，对方身体正下方的裤子被顶出了一个小帐篷。

“嗯…”在John塞入自己的第四根手指时，他闷哼了一声，身体没稳住地往前扑，Sherlock立刻扶稳了他，细碎的吻落在John已经发出些汗的后背上，温热的舌从他的脊椎一路顺到尾椎，刺激的他又低吟一声。

“要我帮你吗？”Sherlock的腹黑在这一句里体现无遗，他看着John低着的头，故意伸出手接替对方的手指在穴口打着圈圈，满意的感受着手下身躯的颤栗，“John，请求我。”

“别太过分，Sherlock。”John警告一般回头看了对方一眼，立刻被钳制着腰吻了上来。Sherlock故意逼迫他大张着嘴与自己的舌头在唇外互动，另一只手拉开裤链，把自己的东西释放出来。

“唔！”John在不自觉中被对方拉着跪坐下、直到一个挺硬的东西碰到穴口引来一阵收缩，他才意识到自己的处境。

“放松。”Sherlock松开他的唇，抚稳自己的东西在穴口试探着顶弄两次啊，John立刻软倒在他怀里，喉咙里发出压抑的呜咽声。作为军人，他的忍耐力和韧性一直让Sherlock无比满意。

“我要进去了。”Sherlock刚提示完对方，就猛地松手让John来不及反应就顺着重力坐了下去，“啊！”一声尖叫猛地迸发出来，小穴就这么硬生生把粗壮的东西连根吞没。

Sherlock舒服的低吟一声，零碎细琐的吻从John的后颈蔓延到他的背部，在对方收缩几下适应片刻之后，Sherlock挺动起自己的腰。

“唔！Sher…Sherlock！这个姿势…太深…太深了…”John只能靠手撑着沙发的扶手来稳固自己的身体，腰背对方死死还住，巨大的东西在体内横冲直撞，没过多久就找到了他的敏感点。

“啊哈！碰到…碰到了！不行…”John的声音开始变的颤抖飘渺，颤颤巍巍的拒绝声非但没有起到警告作用，反而带上类似于撒娇一样的媚声。

Sherlock在性事里一向是很沉默的，用John曾经吐槽他的话来说，他也就只会在这种事情上做到“闷声干大事”。他认真的在男人身体里掠夺着属于自己的一切，认真的冲撞那让男人疯狂的一点，认真地吻住他给予他安全感。

一直到John剧烈颤抖着尖叫射出来，Sherlock才发出低低的闷哼也射在他体内，然后开口，“感觉怎么样？”

John根本没听清对方在说什么，他晕乎乎地仰躺着，还没回过神就被人转身抱了起来。体内发泄过一次但依旧粗壮的东西转了一个圈，深入几分。

“干什么？”John后怕的搂紧对方，Sherlock挑挑眉，抱着对方一步一步往房间里走，“这才一次而已，你不会想已经结束了吧？”

“你…”John只来得及说出一个词，“嘘。”Sherlock把对方压在床上，露出他恶劣的笑。

“接下来，就自己动吧。”


End file.
